


Vitus's Sheith Angst Archive

by VitusYin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alot of Au's, Angst, Deep Water Horizon, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heavy Angst, M/M, More tags will be added when needed, RWBY Cold Song, To The Moon, Zombie, au's, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitusYin/pseuds/VitusYin
Summary: Just a collection of Mini Angst Shorts/Prompts (In a way?) I been writing time to time.





	1. Deep Water Horizon AU

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my best, if you see any errors please let me know!  
> (I have issues with Past and Present Tenses

Shiro and Keith are a married couple and have one child. Shiro works on a oil rig. One day Keith and Shiro are skyping while Shiro is on his break. During Shiro’s break Shiro and Keith are skyping, Keith notices there are old noises coming from Shiro’s side. Shiro reassures him that everyone is fine and continue talking. The noises start to increase intensity and a light fixture explodes behind Shiro. Shiro turns his head and the Skype call ends there. Keith concerned and confused he soon turned on the TV to see a breaking news report. The oil rig Shiro is working on is engulfed with flames. Keith bursts into tears as he watches the news report. Their child walks with a confused expression. Keith says nothing and just holds his child tightly.


	2. Zombie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death in this chapter~

Shiro and Keith’s world is plagued by zombies. Shiro and Keith have teamed up with each other to survive. Throughout their time together they slowly fall for each other. But that came to an end when Shiro and Keith are bit by zombies. They decided to hide somewhere and wait until the disease takes over. As Shiro’s health declines, Keith doesn’t seem like he’s dying. Shiro realizes this. Keith is immune. Shiro tells Keith to run. Run away from him. Run to safety, but then he decided. “Keith, I want you to kill me. I want you make sure I don’t turn into one of them. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith refuses to kill him. Keith refuses to leave him there. Alone. So Keith stays with him until his time is up. Keith is holding Shiro tightly until his very end. As Shiro is nearing the end of his life, with his last bit of energy he tells Keith. “Keith please kill me before it’s too late. Please. I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith finally breaks down. He starts to cry hysterically. He can’t do it. Keith can’t kill Shiro. Keith holds Shiro for one last time. Then after that.

 

Takashi Shirogane is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved!


	3. To The Moon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to the game "To The Moon"

Altean Co. uses technology to create artificial memories to help give final wishes for ones who life is coming to an end. Employee’s Allura and Coran are tasked of fulfilling Takashi Shirogane’s final wish. Shiro dream was to go to the moon. While they searched through Shiro’s memories they found out about Shiro’s husband, Keith Shirogane or Keith Kogane, and his death. While altering Shiro’s memory they undo the events of Shiro and Keith meeting. They now go on through Shiro’s life of not ever knowing Keith. Allowing Shiro having no “regrets” when finally fulfilling his wish. Keith on the other hand ends up being a very famous pilot, and gains the chance to go to the moon. They are assigned on the same mission. The ship has begun take off towards the moon. At the final moment where Shiro and Keith are going to the moon they hold hands. At the very moment as they near the moon Shiro finally dies from natural causes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved~


	4. Log Date

LOG_0203  
It’s has been a year since you left on the Kerberos Mission.  
It’s has been eight months since you were declared dead.  
LOG_0204  
You lied to me. Why do you lie to me. You said you would come back. You said you wouldn't leave me.  
LOG_0205  
Why? Why Shiro? Why did you leave. You promised. You promised you would come back. You promised you would come back to me.  
LOG_0206  
I didn’t believe that you were dead. I didn’t believe them. You promised you would come back. You promised me.  
LOG_0207  
What happened. What happened to you. What happened at Kerberos. Everything was going as planned. What do they mean a “pilot error”.  
LOG_0208  
… I miss you. I always missed you. Please come back Shiro… Please… I’m so alone…  
LOG_0209  
It hurts. It hurts to think. It hurts to be there. It hurts to remember.  
LOG_210  
Please… come back Shiro… Please…  
I will always love you….  
LOG_211  
Something fell from the sky…  
It’s calling to me…  
I will bring you home Shiro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved~


	5. 'RWBY Cold' Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song "RWBY Cold By Casey Lee Williams"

♫I never felt that it was wise to wish too much  
To dream too big would only lead to being crushed  
Then I met you, you weren't afraid of mould ever come my way  
But more than that, I never thought you'd be taken away♫

 

Takashi Shirogane… Shiro… A star cadet, a legendary pilot. My classmate at the garrison. My best friend since I got here. The person I fell in love with. The person who came to me when no one else did. The person who saved me from my loneliness. 

 

♫Now it's cold without you here  
It's like winter lasts all year♫

 

Now you are gone. My only friend. My only family. My only love. Gone. I’m all alone again. I will never see you again. I will never hear your voice. You will never be at my side again. You will never be here when I need you. 

 

♫But your star's still in the sky  
So I won't say goodbye  
I don't have to say goodbye♫

Everytime I look into the sky I remember the time we had together. I remember the time we rode the bike around the valley. The wind in our hair and he stars shining down on us. I remember the time we cuddle on top of the hill late at night, you gave me your sweater since I was cold. I remember the time you told me you got accept. I remember the time where you got accept to go into space. A six month mission to Kerberos. I remember the time during the launch. I remember the time where I watched you leave, into wonders of space. I remember the time that you were announced dead. I remember the time where they said it was a pilot error. I don’t remember you coming back.

 

♫My days of doubt were in the past with you around  
You helped me feel I had a place, direction found

 

Shiro.. Thank you...

 

You showed me that a greater dream can be achieved  
Enough resolve will conquer all if we believe♫

Thank you for everything.

♫The light you gave to guide me will never fade away  
But moving forward never felt as hard as today♫

 

I will never forget you.

 

♫Now it's cold without you here  
It's like winter lasts all year♫

 

♫But your star's still in the sky♫

 

Everytime I look into the sky. I know you are still out there. I know that you are not dead.

 

♫So I won't say goodbye♫

 

I will wait for you.

 

♫I don't have to say goodbye♫

 

I will wait for your return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved


End file.
